clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Counter-Pekka
Strategy It all depends in what you have in your hand: * If you don't have the P.E.K.K.A.: Try to cycle throwing the Spear Goblins, maybe the Goblin Barrel or sometimes just the Ice Golem behind your King Tower in order to get the P.E.K.K.A. in your hand, but don't go too far, if you ran out of elixir and you don't have him you might be in trouble. If the P.E.K.K.A. is way too deep in your deck, you might want to have the Skeleton Army in your hand to defend from some pushes. Also try to get the Wizard. * If you have the P.E.K.K.A.: Just wait until he makes a move, I would recommend to have the Wizard in your hand as well. If he plays something like a Wizard, Witch, etc. behind his King Tower you should drop your wizard behind yours, if not he will have an attack with more Value than your defense. If you don't have the wizard you can play the Ice Golem or the Spear Goblins. When the Wizard (or whatever he threw) is getting to the bridge, you drop the P.E.K.K.A. in front of him, insta-killing him and making a counter-attack with more Value than him. * How to DEFEND with the P.E.K.K.A.: Always try to have that 7 Elixir when an enemy troop is getting to the bridge in order to deploy it and kill the enemy unit. - If he drops a Giant, and he has support (Wizard, Witch, etc) behind it, you might want to wait until thee Giant passes the bridge and place the P.E.K.K.A. just on top of the supporting unit. In this way, you will kill that unit and after that the P.E.K.K.A. will go for the Giant. - If he drops Elite Barbarians, you have to place the P.E.K.K.A. in between the tower and the bridge, then he will make his work. Elite Barbs should not be underestimated, if you don't support the P.E.K.K.A., she will have only 1/3hp after the fight. To counter this, you could drop the Ice Golem or the Skeleton Army in front of the P.E.K.K.A. In this way, the Elite Barbarians won't deal much damage to the P.E.K.K.A. and you will have a better counter-attack. - If he drops Hog Rider, you just have to put the P.E.K.K.A. between the tower and the bridge. If you do it in time, the Hog Rider wont get a single hit to the tower. - If he drops something that flies, just use the Wizard or the Spear Goblins. You can also help them with some Fire Spirits. * How to ATTACK with the P.E.K.K.A.: We are not actually attacking, we are counter-attacking, meaning that the P.E.K.K.A. is always going to be used as a Defensive troop, but thanks to his high hp, and his strong damage, he will almost always have hp to make a successful counter-attack. - You can wait until the P.E.K.K.A. gets to the bridge, and you can throw your Goblin Barrel. All the arrows from the tower will be fired at the P.E.K.K.A., and your Goblins will be doing some serious damage - You can throw a Wizard if you don't have one, or you can throw some Fire Spirits if you don't have much Elixir. I would always recommend to have the Zap in hand for the Skeleton Army. Or if you know that his Skeleton Army's level is not high enough to survive the explosion from the Ice Golem, you can just drop it.